


Fear

by maegden



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, i dont really know what else to put??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maegden/pseuds/maegden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is being distant and Mary wants to know why. Oneshot. Daryl/OC, a bit of smut. I don't own anything except my OC Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

“Yer moody, Daryl.”

“I am not moody.”

“Yes, you are. Yer like me when I’m on my period. Moody as fuck.”

“Mary, stop it. Not moody.”

“Whaaatever.” I giggle. Daryl Dixon was not an easy person to be in a relationship with. He wasn’t romantic, wasn’t exactly the sweetest sugar bear in the candy jar, and was always moody (even though he didn’t like to admit it).

“Would ya just help me carry this wood?” Daryl sighed. I gave in and picked up a stack. As we carried it toward the farmhouse, Daryl kept looking over at me.

Finally I got frustrated. I stopped walking until he realized and stopped too. “Okay Dixon, why are ya starin’ at me?”

“I’m not starin’ at ya.” He replied, looking down.

“Oh jesus Daryl. Just answer the question.”

“I just like lookin’ at ya sometimes? Is that’a problem?” he glared at me.

“Not a problem, I guess. Just distractin’.” I huffed a sigh and started walking again. Daryl and I were soon back at the farm house. I put the fire wood down and immediately turned back around to go to my tent, not even giving Daryl a second glance.

Now, I’m not a crier. Never really have been, but during the apocalypse, people tend to get just a little more emotional. When I got back to my tent I laid down on the ground and tried to keep the tears at bay. It didn’t work and soon I was sobbing, curled up in the fetal position. 

Someone was suddenly outside my tent. I could hear them approaching. 

“Go. Away.” I tried to sound as menacing as possible through the tears. But the person let themselves in anyway.

“What’s wrong?” I heard Daryl’s voice. Not wanting to talk to him at that moment, I curled into a tighter ball and tried to ignore him. I was unsuccessful. “Mary, I’m not leavin’ so just tell me what’s wrong.”

I sat up and glared at him. “This is what’s wrong.” I gestured between us. Daryl looked confused. “I’m upset because I’m cryin’ and yer sittin’ two feet away instead of comfortin’ me. I’m upset because ya haven’t touched me in three weeks. I’m upset because I feel like whatever we have goin’ on is worthless because ya hardly act like ya even like me.” I huffed, out of breath from my rant. “There. Happy?” I turned back over.

After a moment I felt Daryl lay down behind me and try to wrap his arm around my waist, which I blocked. “Too little, too late darlin’.” I murmured. 

“Just let me explain.” He spoke softly and (after me struggling a lot) he managed to turn me around to face him. Refusing to look him in the eyes, he just started talking anyway. “I’ve been actin’ the way I have because I’m scared. I don’ let my walls down ever because I’m scared if I do, you’ll get killed.”

“Killed? But Daryl…” I started to interrupt.

“Shut up an’ let me talk.” He growled. “Sorry. Anyway, Mary, I couldn’ handle it if ya died an’ I don’ wanna get any closer to ya ‘cause I would die if I lost ya.”

I waited a moment before speaking. “Can I talk now?” he nodded. “Good. Daryl, ya need ta realize that that this apocalypse shit ain’t getting’ any better any time soon. Ya can’t let the fear of losin’ people keep ya from lovin’ them.” The tears returned and my voice became shaky. “An’ I’m not gonna waste my time with ya if you’re just gonna continue this shit. So make up yer mind.” I wiped my tears away.

There was a long moment of silence. Then, out of nowhere, Daryl crashed his lips against mine. I responded hungrily, grabbing his face as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. After a few moments we broke away breathless. “I choose you.” He whispered before kissing me again.

His hands tangled in my hair as I moved mine up and down his back, tracing his spine with my fingertips. The situation got more heated and pretty soon his hands moved from my hair to my hips, pulling me closer to him and eventually flipping me underneath him effortlessly. This was the first time we’d ever gotten this intimate and I was shaking slightly. He stopped, sensing my nerves.

“D’ya want me to stop?” he asked, inches from my face. 

“No.” I said breathlessly.

“D’ya want this? Are ya sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” I replied, pulling his face back down to mine. He pulled my shirt off quickly and started messaging my breasts through my bra before finally pulling the bra down to expose my nipples. His mouth found one and I gasped. I could feel Daryl smile against my breast at my reaction. It wasn’t long before I pulled his shirt off and finally got a look at his muscles.

“Wow…” Was all I could mutter before he laughed.

“I should be sayin’ wow. You’re beautiful.” He whispered and moved his mouth back down to my nipples and his hands moved down to undo my jeans. I undid his shortly after. His hand went down to rub my sensitive area between the thin fabric of my underwear. 

“Oh god…” I moaned. Daryl moved back up to kiss me hungrily. I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach. “Daryl, I’m ready.” I sighed against his mouth. Within seconds, he had pushed himself into me, making me moan with ecstasy as he filled me up. He grunted as he pushed in again. His thrusts became steady and I moaned with the feeling. Soon, we both climaxed and collapsed into trembling heaps on top of each other, breathing heavily.

Daryl wrapped his arms around me and held me to him, kissing my forehead.

“I love you.” I whispered.

“I love you too, Mary.” He replied. 

I fell asleep in his arms that night, content.

**Author's Note:**

> smut


End file.
